Perder el tiempo
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Me robas el tiempo... tu... tu cuerpo, tu forma de ser... me hipnotiza LEMMON, SasoDei Entren plis


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi (SasoDei) LEMMON

**Aclaraciones:**

Texto normal

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

********************* Cambio de escena ******************

WUYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Les traigo mi segundo lemmon, ojala aya quedado bien y les guste.

En este fic, aunque Sasori este vivo, les habían asignado a Tobi de compañero.

Dedicado a todos los que les gusta el SasoDei.

* * *

**Perder el tiempo**

En la guarida de los akatsuki, cierto pelirrojo se encontraba solo en su habitación; estaba en silencio, meditando sobre algo que había pasado hace poco.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta; él solo dijo secamente:

-Pase- se abrió la puerta y por ella se asomó cierto enmascarado de cabello negro.

-Sasori-san, líder-sama dice que quiere verlo en menos de cinco minutos.

-Voy… pero oye Tobi… ¿Por qué no vino Deidara a decírmelo?

-Por que Deidara-sempai le dijo a Tobi que viniera a avisarle.

-… ya veo… dile al líder que ya voy.

Tobi salió de la habitación y Sasori se quedó de nuevo solo de nuevo pensando en lo mismo: en que Deidara desde hacía unos días que no le dirigía la palabra.

¿Qué por qué?… el rubio tenía sus razones, y en ese momento Sasori las recordaba con mucho pesar.

_**FLASH BACK**_

El pelirrojo se encontraba en el mismo dormitorio, solo que en lugar de pensar en silencio, creaba una nueva marioneta.

La concentración estaba presente en su rostro; alguien tocó la puerta, y Sasori un poco distraído dijo:

-Pasa- por la puerta se asomó Deidara.

-Hola Danná.

-Hola, ¿Qué quieres?

-…etto… ¿Puedo pasar un rato?

-Si claro- con una mano, le indicó una silla que se encontraba junto a el en la misma mesa en donde estaba trabajando.

Deidara se sentó y se puso a admirar el trabajo que estaba haciendo su maestro.

Pasaron unos minutos sin problemas, pero luego, Deidara decidió recargar su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Sasori lo observó de reojo:

Sus dorados cabellos destellaban armoniosamente, su reflejo parpadeaba en los ojos del marionetista; este sentía la respiración del menor sobre sus manos, y su calido aliento lo ponía un poco nervioso.

Era verdad que desde hacía ya bastante, que el sentía un aprecio especial por su alumno; lo había meditado mucho, y al final lo había aceptado: era amor.

No se fijaba mucho en lo que hacía, por poder contemplar las delicadas facciones del joven, cuyos ojos estaban perdidos en la marioneta que estaba haciendo el mayor.

Todo lo que hacía el más joven, volvía loco al otro, lo hipnotizaba, y le daban unas enormes ganas de abalanzarse sobre Deidara y hacerlo suyo, pero… en el fondo, donde aún le quedaba una pizca de cordura, un pensamiento lo torturaba:

Él se sentía totalmente culpable: Deidara era un joven, apenas había dejado de ser un niño, en cambio, él, Sasori… bueno, le doblaba la edad.

_-Deidara no se merece a alguien como yo… el se merece a alguien joven… a alguien de verdad, de carne y hueso que pueda caminar con él… que descubra lo que es el amor junto con el… yo… yo solo soy una marioneta… y… además es muy joven para mi- _su expresión se volvió triste al pensar en esto.

Inesperadamente, Sasori tuvo un accidente con el trozo de madera con el que estaba trabajando, y este te rompió por la mitad.

-…Oh… Danná.

-¡Deidara!, fue tu culpa.

-Pero yo…- Deidara intentó acercarse a su mentor, pero este lo alejó de un manotazo.

-¡Déjame!… ¡Vete!, solo me distraes y me hacer perder mi tiempo- Deidara salió del dormitorio, y cuando se cerró la puerta, el de suna pudo escuchar un quejido, que lo hizo arrepentirse- Deidara… no te vayas.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Desde es momento, Deidara le había retirado la palabra a Sasori por completo; el escorpión estaba arrepentido por como trató a Deidara, pero su orgullo le prohibía pedirle perdón.

Akasuna salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala de juntas, donde Pein solía darles las instrucciones.

Entró en ella, y encontró ya reunidos a Deidara y Pein.

-Entra… pensé que no te gustaba hacer esperar a la gente.

-Lo siento- se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Bueno… les tengo una misión a ustedes.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno… cerca de la aldea de la nube, se encuentra una cueva protegida por varios sellos, dentro de ella se encuentra un objeto dentro del que pensamos, se encuentra atrapado uno de los bijus- hizo una pausa y luego continuó- ustedes dos tienen que ir por el.

-¿Dos?… ¿Sin Tobi?- le preguntó Deidara, pues en las últimas misiones, Tobi los había acompañado.

-Si, esta misión requiere de un pequeño equipo.

-De acuerdo.

-Tienen que ser muy precavidos al pasar cerca de la aldea, y además… tienen que traerme ese contenedor lo más rápido que puedan, es de máxima urgencia que lo traigan, así que no pierdan tiempo, ¿Entendido?

-¡Hai!- le respondieron los dos.

-Entonces vayan… confío en ti Sasori, en que me lo traigan en tres días o menos, si no…- sus ojos mostraron un brillo inusual, haciendo que el marionetista se asustara- ¡Salgan ahora mismo!

Los dos ninjas salieron de aquella sala y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones para preparar sus cosas; Sasori con un poco de inseguridad le dijo a Deidara:

-Te espero en la salida en diez minutos.

-Ya lo se- le contestó con frialdad.

************ Diez minutos después ************

Tres figuras se encontraban frente a la roca que cubría la entrada principal; una de ellas estaba llevando a cabo una técnica para poder retirarla.

Cuando la salida estuvo libre, Deidara y Sasori salieron; la otra figura era Tobi, que se quería despedir.

-¡Adiós Deidara-sempai!- le gritó cuando se alejaban- ¡Tobi lo va a extrañar!

-Adiós Tobi- le contestó el rubio, haciendo que Sasori se enfadara un poco.

Los dos caminaron en silencio; Deidara iba unos metros por delante de Sasori, y este observaba su cabello dorado ondear detrás de su espalda.

Estuvieron así varias horas, hasta que Sasori dijo:

-Ten cuidado Deidara, estamos cerca de la aldea, y puede haber ninjas esperándonos.

-Si- le respondió este y siguió caminando con naturalidad.

Sin embargo, todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas, y voltearon bruscamente.

Sasori lanzó varios kunais en esa dirección; al verse descubiertos, aquellos ninjas salieron de entre los árboles:

Era un grupo numeroso de por lo menos siete shinobis, todos ellos tenían el uniforme de los ANBU.

Todos ello comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, sacando varios kunais y shurikens.

-¡Deidara!

Al instante, el akatsuki nombrado, creó una pequeña ave de arcilla, que se fue volando hasta el grupo de los ANBU, y al encontrarse entre ellos, explotó.

Deidara dibujó una sonrisa, ya que ninguno de ellos había logrado escapar, y ahora sus restos estaban esparcidos por la zona.

-Listo- dijo Deidara, pero detrás de el, salió otro ANBU que levantó amenazadoramente una de sus armas.

-¡Cuidado!- pero era tarde, el enmascarado hizo un corte en el pecho y torso de Deidara, y este calló al suelo; Sasori sacó una de sus marionetas, y en poco tiempo acabó con el ANBU.

Se acercó al cuerpo de Deidara y revisó la herida. No era muy profunda pero, si no se atendía, podía resultar muy grave, así que se propuso a curarlo, pero antes de que empezara, comenzó a llover, por lo que tomó a Deidara en sus brazos y lo llevó a una cueva cercana, donde lo atendió y luego lo acomodó en el suelo para que descansara.

************ Al día siguiente por la mañana ************

Deidara aún no despertaba, y Sasori lo seguía vigilando, ambos continuaban en la cueva, aunque ya había dejado de llover.

El ojiceleste comenzó a moverse y se levantó.

-Acuéstate… ya te he curado, pero tienes que descansar- el rubio no hizo caso y se paró de su lugar, luego empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida de la cueva- ¿Qué haces?

-Terminar la misión.

-¡Pero aún no estás bien!- le gritó, mientras lo seguía.

-No me interesa… y seguramente a ti tampoco.

-¡Si me interesa Deidara!

-Si claro…- le dijo sarcásticamente- de todos modos… no quiero hacerte perder tu valioso tiempo.

-… ¿Mi valioso tiempo?- le preguntó totalmente extrañado.

-¡Si!, esta vez no quiero que lo pierdas por mi culpa.

-¡Deidara!- unas cuerdas negras salieron del estomago de Sasori y envolvieron el cuerpo del chico.

-¡Suéltame!- Sasori lo acercó hasta él, aunque el muchacho no dejaba de patalear.

-Deidara, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

-¿De que?

-Del por que me quitas el tiempo- Deidara se le quedó viendo con curiosidad y dejó de patalear-… es porque… porque tu… ¡Tu me vuelves loco!

-¿Qué?

-¡Si!, tu… me tienes hipnotizado… tus cabellos… tu cuerpo… tu forma de ser… ¡Todo!… ¡Te amo Deidara!

-¡¿Queeeé?!

-Si… desde hace mucho, tu forma de ser… comenzaste a atraerme… y ahora… ahora te amo…- el pelirrojo dejó a Deidara en el suelo y lo soltó- te amo- bajó la mirada, esperando algún reproche por parte de Deidara, o alguna carcajada cruel, pero esta nunca llegó.

Unas suaves manos acariciaron su rostro y lo levantaron.

-¿Es… es en serio?

-… si…- el de cabellos dorados acercó su rostro al del otro.

-Yo también te amo Danná- y le sonrió abiertamente.

Sasori no esperó más, y también tomó el rostro de Deidara entre sus manos; se acercó un poco más al chico y presionó sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Cuando se separaron, Sasori le preguntó:

-Deidara ¿Tu… de verdad quieres esto?… quiero decir que tú… te mereces a alguien más joven, tu…- pero fue callado por otro beso de Deidara.

-… si… te amo… y no me importa lo demás.

Sasori no necesitaba más; tomó el cuerpo de su aprendiz, suavemente lo llevó hasta donde había estado dormido hace poco, y con cuidado lo recostó.

Se puso sobre él y besó sus labios, luego cada parte de su rostro, con sus labios recorrió su cara, también inundó su nariz con el aroma de sus cabellos, se llenó de su esencia, disfrutó cada parte de aquel rostro angelical que tanto lo volvía loco.

Con desesperación le quitó la capa de Akatsuki, y luego la remera que llevaba; Deidara también le quitó la capa a su koi.

Sasori se levantó un poco, para poder admirar aquella piel blanca, luego besó su cuello, y comenzó a bajar por su pecho, besando cada parte a su paso, y dejando algunas ligeras marquitas rosadas.

Se encontró con sus pezones y también los besó y lamió, mientras que Deidara comenzaba a gemir con gusto.

Continuó bajando y mientras lo hacía, con una mano rozaba sobre los pantalones del que iba a ser su uke, y sentía un bulto que poco a poco se hacía más grande; también se detuvo en su ombligo y jugó con él.

Con delicadeza bajó sus pantalones y su ropa interior (no se, ¿los ninjas usaban boxers?)

Deidara enrojeció un poco al ver la mirada que le dirigía su koi, al ver la gran erección que tenía.

-Da-danná…- Sasori le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

El escorpión, bajó su cabeza y comenzó a lamer el miembro del otro.

-Aaah, Danná…- Sasori se lo metió a la boca y Deidara dio un increíble suspiro mezclado con un sonoro gemido.

El mayor siguió con su trabajo, subiendo y bajando su cuerpo, y moviendo su lengua alrededor del miembro del menor, que había empezado a gritar con fuerza.

Con un último y potente gemido, Deidara se corrió dentro de la boca del otro, que se levantó y a los ojos de su compañero, bebió una parte de aquella sustancia.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y usó un poco de aquella humedad para mojar unos de sus dedos. Deidara lo miraba con curiosidad mientras su maestro hacía eso.

El de ojos miel se recostó sobre el pecho de Deidara y le susurró:

-Va a doler.

-… no importa… quiero que lo hagas…

Sasori llevó uno de sus dedos a la entrada del chico, y luego besó sus labios, ahogando el grito de dolor que en ese momento iba a escapar de su garganta.

Paso un momento, y luego metió otro dedo, y después otro más; cuando Sasori pensó que ya estaba listo, le dio un último beso en los labios y se despojó de las últimas prendas que traía.

-Danná…- le dijo el muchacho, al ver el miembro del otro.

-já… ¿creías que era todo de madera?- Deidara asintió y el otro le sonrió.

Sasori se sentó sobre una de las rocas de la cueva, e hizo que las cuerdas negras volvieran a enredarse en el cuerpo desnudo de Deidara y lo atrajeran hasta él.

Lo levantó levemente del suelo, y lo sentó de espaldas a el y entre sus piernas.

Lo penetró con lentitud, para evitar hacerle daño, aunque este dejaba escapar quejidos de dolor.

Sasori esperó un momento, a que a Deidara se le bajara un poco aquel dolor, y por mientras besó su cuello por la parte de atrás, y de nuevo sintió el aroma de sus cabellos, que apenas podía percibir a través de ese cuerpo.

El rubio comenzó a moverse un poco, por lo que Sasori apoyó sus manos sobre las caderas del joven, y comenzó a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo, pegando más su pecho a la espalda del otro.

-Aaah… si… Danná… aaah… más… más rápido- le alcanzó a decir entre gemidos a su pareja.

El pelirrojo aumentó la velocidad, y también gritó de placer, al sentir como las paredes de Deidara oprimían su miembro.

Los gemidos resonaban cada vez más fuerte, y eran amplificados por el eco de la caverna; una capa de sudor cubría el cuerpo del menor, y le daba brillo a su cuerpo.

-Aaaah… Dei… oooh- pasó una de sus manos, por encima del miembro del menor, y siguió acariciándolo, por lo que los gemidos de Deidara se hicieron más fuertes, excitando más a Sasori.

Sasori lo penetraba cada vez con más fuerza, y entraba en él mucho más profundo.

-Aaah… si… más… más…

El escorpión aumentaba la velocidad y seguía masajeando suavemente la erección de su compañero.

Con un último grito, Deidara se corrió de nuevo, ahora en la mano de Sasori, y unos momentos después, Sasori hizo lo mismo, pero en el interior de Deidara.

Sasori salió de él con cuidado, y se recostó sobre el suelo; Deidara también se acostó, pero sobre el pecho de él.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, en los cuales, el de suna acarició los cabellos y el rostro de su compañero.

Ambos estaban muy cansados, y apunto de caer en el sueño, pero el más joven le dijo al otro:

-Danná… vamos a terminar la misión con retraso.

-… mmm… no importa… después de todo… estar contigo… no es una perdida de tiempo…

Besó de nuevo a Deidara, y luego, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Definitivamente perder el tiempo así… si valía la pena…

* * *

¡Es todo!

Espero que les haya gustado a todos.

Nos vemos, hasta el próximo fic.

Y por fis que no se les olvide dejarme sus reviews.


End file.
